The invention relates to a draw frame device for spinning machines, especially of the type wherein supporting rods for upper roll support and loading arms and also for lower rolls are held by supports disposed on the spinning machine.
In known constructions (French Pat. No. 1,491,667 and German Utility Model No. 1,971,929) the roll supports are fixed on longitudinal members of the machine, on "draw frame stands". In these constructions, it is provided that the roll supports be first disposed on the draw frame stand, whereafter the lower rolls and the supporting rods for the upper roll support and loading arms are put in place. Here supporting rods are provided whose length corresponds to the distance between roll supports in the longitudinal direction of the machine. The setting up of the draw frame is time consuming and expensive work because of this arrangement. This work has to be repeated if the spinning machine is to be modernized by being re-equipped with new draw frames. Also, this work then has to be done in the spinning shop and not in the draw frame manufacturing plant, which leads to more difficulties and possibly to inaccuracies in assembling.
The invention is intended at least in part, to develop a draw frame device with which it is possible easily to equip and modernize an already existing spinning machine with new draw frames, avoiding the danger of assembling errors and the like. The invention contemplates providing a plurality of roll supports forming a pre-assembled unit with a long shaped member, which long shaped member serves as an auxiliary draw frame stand and is provided with attachment surfaces and/or attaching means, for disposition on a draw frame stand of the spinning machine.
By this arrangement it is possible to preassemble a group of several draw frames in the manufacturing plant as a module which then can be disposed as a whole on a spinning machine. The preassembled draw frames can be checked for functional efficiency at the plant, which generally has better measuring and testing instruments, because they go onto the spinning machine in their preassembled state. The danger of assembling error and inaccuracy is generally excluded. The auxiliary draw frame stand entails more expense in initial manufacture of course, but this is offset by savings in assembling time.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.